1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to discriminators in general and particularly to those for detecting widely varying information signals and background noise.
2. Prior Art
Previously, discriminators were designed to follow the lowest background noise level as detected with a relatively slower response to higher background noise levels. To compensate for this, various offset circuits were used to achieve different discriminator levels to match the varying environment. The disadvantage to such offsets is the inability to discriminate noise from signal when the background noise increases faster than the discriminator circuit can respond as the information signal ranges widely against relatively consistent background noise levels. As such the required offset circuits are relatively large and insensitive, and thus unable to detect low information signal values.